Happy Family
by nom de plumee
Summary: Kumpulan drabble sederhana yang berpusat pada keluarga Hibiki. Silakan panen (sedikit) fluff dari tingkah duo bocah Athrun dan Kira bersama bayi Cagalli. Chibi attack!/ No-romance!/ Angst-free!/ Enjoy!
1. Adik Baru

**Happy Family**

by: nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

"Tante! Perut Tante udah nggak buncit lagi!" Athrun berseru dengan cadel begitu turun dari mobilnya.

Ibunya, Lenore Zala, menepuk kepala putera tunggalnya itu. Wajah ayunya dihiasi senyuman samar yang ditujukan untuk nyonya rumah, Via Hibiki. "Maafkan Athrun, Via. Athrun, itu tadi nggak sopan. Ayo, bilang apa sama Tante Via?"

"Maaf, Tante."

Via tertawa kecil kemudian menyentuh perutnya yang sudah rata itu. Ia tidak terkejut dengan respon Athrun itu; mengingat anak lelakinya memberikan respon _'perut Bunda meletus? Bunda? Ayo panggil dokter, Bun! Nanti perut Bunda kenapa-kenapa' _diikuti dengan tangisan singkat selama lima menit–yang berhenti setelah Ulen memberikan sebuah permen loli untuknya–di rumah sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Athrun." Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anak berusia tiga tahun itu. "Sana, masuk dulu. Bermainlah dengan Kira."

"Iya, Tante!" seru anak itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kira," panggilnya sambil berlari masuk ke rumah bercat biru itu.

Lenore menyuruh supirnya untuk pergi lagi, setelah mengingatkan agar dijemput pada sore hari. Wanita berambut ikal itu memberikan pelukan pada wanita yang seusia dengannya itu –satu tangan menepuk perutnya yang, meminjam kata anaknya, _tidak buncit lagi_. "Jadi … anak keduamu?"

"Cagalli."

Lenore menggumam senang. "Ah, perempuan? Aku yakin Ulen pasti sangat senang. Dia selalu menginginkan anak perempuan sejak dulu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku ingat dia bahkan membuat Kira mengenakan pakaian perempuan satu kali." Ia kemudian menambahkan dengan berbisik: "Aku menyimpan satu album foto anak itu mengenakan baju anak perempuan. Tapi, jangan sampai ketahuan. Anak itu masih ingat pengalamannya yang itu. Dia bisa ngambek kalau tahu."

Lenore tertawa kecil seraya menutupi bibirnya. "Kau harus mengakui kedua anak kita memang cantik, kan? Aku yakin mereka akan jadi calon idola wanita ketika besar nanti."

"Kau benar," ujar Via menyetujui ucapan wanita itu.

"Ayo, kenalkan aku pada anggota baru Hibiki."

Via membawa Lenore menuju sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna pink dan _wallpaper_ bermotif bunga. Di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang dihiasi renda-renda. Di samping kiri dan kanannya, Athrun dan Kira berdiri melihat bayi perempuan yang tengah tidur.

"Ini _apa, _Kira?"

"Cag'lli! Ini adik baruku!" jawab Kira lantang dengan rasa bangga. Anak berambut cokelat yang seumuran dengan Athrun itu kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. "Masa kamu nggak tahu, sih."

"Eh? Adikmu?"

"Iya. Kemarin Bunda ngeluarin Cag'lli dari perutnya."

"_Ini _kemarin ada di dalam perut Tante? _Kok _bisa muat?!"

Lenore mengetuk kepala Athrun pelan–yang kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kok aku dipukul sih, Ma?"

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Ayo minta maaf kepada Tante dan Kira."

Athrun pun meminta maaf pada ibu-anak Hibiki itu –meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus meminta maaf.

"Cantiknya," puji Lenore sembari berlutut di samping anaknya dan menyentuh pipi pink bayi mungil itu. "Lihat Athrun, cantik sekali, ya?"

Athrun menoleh pada ibunya dan mengangguk –ragu-ragu mengiyakan.

Via, yang berdiri di belakang Kira sambil membelai-belai kepala anak-tunggal-yang-sudah-berganti-status-menjadi-seorang-kakak itu dengan kasih sayang, tersenyum. "Athrun, kenalkan, namanya Cagalli. Cagalli minggu lalu ada dalam perut Tante. Tapi, Cagalli sudah nggak sabar ketemu Athrun dan Kira, makanya udah keluar."

"Iya, Ma?" tanya Athrun pada Lenore, memastikan ucapan ibu temannya itu.

Lenore mengiyakan.

"Tapi Cag'lli lebih kepengen ketemu aku daripada ketemu Athrun! Soalnya aku kakaknya Cag'lli."

Lenore dan Via tertawa bersama mendengar seruan Kira itu. Anak laki-laki itu menusuk-nusuk telapak tangan Cagalli dengan telunjuknya. Telunjuknya tiba-tiba saja ditangkap bayi berusia kurang dari seminggu itu. Ber-_ohhh_ ria, Athrun mengikuti gerakan Kira itu. Ia menusuk telapak tangan kanan Cagalli dan mendapatkan respon yang sama. "Ohhhh!"

"Mulai sekarang, Kira harus jadi kakak yang baik. Athrun juga," pesan Lenore. "Kalian harus menjaga Cagalli, ya!"

"Iya, Ma."

"Siap, Tante! Aku akan jadi kakak yang baik!"

Cagalli mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, lalu menangis keras.

000

A/N:

Drabble-drabble sederhana ini topiknya ringan kayak bulu dan bebas dari semua yang angsty-angsy! Teruntuk para reader yang mencari penghangat(?) hati seperti saya. I'm having fun writing this baby~ Pokoknya keluarga bahagia, lah~ (coretsampaihatisayapindahjalurkeangstylagicoret) (/.\\)

Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are appreciated!

PS: Etoo, kebenaran pertumbuhan bayi di sini saya usahakan mendekati fakta, referensi di Mister Google. Tapi kalau ada fakta yang melenceng jauh, mohon dibantu koreksi!


	2. Pipi Tembam

**Happy Family**

by: nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

Via mengisi dua loyang kue dengan adonan berbagai bentuk unik: mobil, UFO, robot, roket, dinosaurus. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan loyang ke dalam oven, memanggangnya dengan suhu 160° C.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku membuat kue."

Wanita berbaju daster itu kemudian duduk di kursi makan sambil meminum tehnya sedikit demi sedikit, menunggu kuenya matang. Hari itu, Athrun datang berkunjung setelah kembali dari liburan seminggu bersama orang tuanya di Junius Seven. Bersamanya, tiga botol selai _amelanchier_ khas kota Junius dibawa serta untuk keluarga Hibiki.

Kue hangat ditambah dengan selai manis dan segelas susu akan membuat dua anak kecil yang ia suruh menemani Cagalli itu senang.

Via menunggu bunyi _ding_ oven sambil menyiapkan wol untuk melanjutkan rajutannya yang tertunda. Tidak seperti biasanya, Cagalli belum rewel sama sekali sejak pagi hari –ia hanya menangis satu kali meminta susu. Bayi yang sudah bertambah gemuk itu nampak sehat dengan pipi yang merona merah. Wanita penggemar dorama jepang itu ingat ketika ia pertama kali melahirkan Kira, anak laki-lakinya itu susah gemuk, berbeda dengan adiknya. Via bersyukur Cagalli cepat gemuk karena sungguh, ia sebenarnya agak takut menggendong bayi yang baru lahir. Ia merasa bayinya–Kira dan Cagalli–sangat rapuh dengan badan kecil yang dibalut kulit tipis.

Via mengambil gulungan benang wol ketika tiba-tiba tangisan Cagalli meledak memecah keheningan. Ibu muda itu menjatuhkan rajutannya, kemudian berlari tergopoh ke kamar puterinya itu.

"Kira? Athrun?"

Di sisi tempat tidur, Athrun dan Kira memandangi Via dengan takut-takut.

"Bunda, Cag'lli nangis."

Via mendekati tempat tidur, mengangkat bayinya dan mengayun-ayunkannya pelan. "Sssshhh, Bubu di sini, Nak. Sssshhh. Cup. Cup."

Tangisan bayi empat bulan itu sama sekali tidak mereda. Via sempat khawatir … hingga ia melihat kedua pipi bayinya yang memerah tak wajar. Mengernyitkan dahinya sambil terus mengayun-ayunkan bayinya, ia beralih pada kedua bocah yang sudah berdiri berjajar dengan dua tangan diletakkan di balik punggung –pertanda merasa bersalah.

"Kira? Athrun? Apakah kalian mencubit pipi Cagalli?"

Athrun dan Kira saling senggol sebelum mengangguk bersamaan.

"Pipi Cag'lli empuk, Bunda," ujar Kira pelan.

"Maaf, Tante. Kami membuat Ca'lli nangis. _Hiks. _Kami tidak sengaja. _Hiks_."

"Iya, Bunda_. Hiks. _Maafkan kami. _Hiks._"

Siang itu, Via harus menenangkan seorang bayi dan dua orang anak yang menangis bersahut-sahutan. Tangisan Cagalli bahkan bertambah keras ketika kedua sahabat itu menangis. Wanita berambut lurus sewarna rambut puteranya itu hampir saja melupakan kue kering yang dipanggangnya!

000

A/N:

Amelanchier, sejenis berry. Disebut juga sebagai _june_berry. Note the pun with Junius XD

Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are appreciated! :)


	3. Bermain Bersama

**Happy Family**

by: nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

Via berdiri di ambang pintu ruang bermain kemudian menegur dua orang anak lelaki yang asyik bermain robot-robotan. "Kira, Bunda pergi ke kantor Ayah dulu, ya?"

"Bunda pergi lama?"

Via menggeleng.

"Sebentar, kok. Cuma mau nganterin bukunya Ayah yang ketinggalan. Tapi Caggy nggak Bunda ajak. Kalian bisa nemenin, kan?" tanya wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu, menyebut Cagalli dengan _Caggy_, nama panggilannya.

Athrun dan Kira mengiyakan bersamaan.

Athrun sering bermain di rumah Kira, terlebih lagi sejak Cagalli lahir tujuh bulan sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, Lenore mulai lebih sibuk membantu suaminya yang mencalonkan diri menjadi wakil rakyat. Via senang hati dititipi anak kawannya itu; satu sisi karena ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, dan satu sisi karena ia tak bisa menemani Kira terlalu lama dengan adanya Cagalli.

"Kalian main di kamar Caggy, oke? Jaga baik-baik."

"Siap, Tante! Nanti kita main bareng Caggy, kok," jawab Athrun dengan penuh antusias.

Kira mendekati bundanya. "Tenang, Bun. Aku dan Athrun udah gede, kok."

Via membelai rambut anaknya itu sambil tersenyum. Cukup sering, keduanya membantu mengurusi anak bungsu keluarga Hibiki itu. Dan menurutnya, kedua bocah berusia empat tahun itu nampak lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak seusia mereka, sehingga ia dapat dengan tenang memberikan tugas menjaga Cagalli pada mereka.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kalau Cagalli nangis minta susu, susunya udah Bunda taruh kulkas. Jangan lupa dihangatkan dulu, oke?"

"Siap, Tante!" jawab Athrun yang sudah berdiri di samping Kira.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon Bibi Myrna."

Bibi Myrna, yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, adalah wanita paruh baya yang tinggal dengan anak dan menantunya di seberang jalan. Ia sudah sering membantu menjaga anak-anak Hibiki sehingga keluarga kecil itu tak lagi segan meminta bantuan padanya jika terjadi sesuatu. Bahkan ketika Via melahirkan Cagalli, wanita paruh baya itulah yang membantu mengurus rumah hingga ia sanggup melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Oke, Bun."

Via tersenyum lalu mengelus kedua bocah itu. Dengan sebuah janji oleh-oleh _'sekotak donat jumbo O'Sandy yang masih hangat'_, wanita muda itu menyetir mobilnya melalui jalanan yang ditutupi lapisan salju tipis.

Belum genap setengah jam berlalu sejak Via meninggalkan rumah ketika Cagalli menangis. Athrun dan Kira yang bermain di lantai dekat tempat tidur bayi itu segera bangkit mendekati tempat tidur kayu itu. Kira mengayun-ayunkan tempat tidur itu sementara Athrun mengambil mainan berwarna biru di kotak mainan sambil menggerak-gerakkannya di atas Cagalli.

"Sssshh, Cag'lli baik, jangan nangis, ya."

Kerja sama Athrun dan Kira lama-lama membuahkan hasil. Cagalli berhenti menangis. Sepasang mata bundar nya mengikuti pergerakan mainan yang mengeluarkan bunyi _kecrek-kecrek_ itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mainan di tangan anak itu. Athrun memberikan mainan itu, yang langsung digenggam di tangan kanannya. Kira, yang tak mau kalah, berlari mengambil mainan lain berwarna hijau.

"Caggy, ini, main ini aja," kakak bayi itu mengacung-acungkan mainan yang diambilnya. Pipinya menampakkan lesung pipi ketika Cagalli meraih mainan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum bangga pada Athrun dengan dada membusung.

Athrun, yang merasa baru saja ditantang, berbalik ke kotak mainan, mengambil mainan lainnya. Ia memainkan mainan itu di depan Cagalli, yang kemudian melepaskan mainan dari Kira dan meraih mainan Athrun itu.

"Ehhh?" Kira berseru tak terima.

Ketika Via kembali dengan sekotak donat hangat, ia menemukan tempat tidur Cagalli dipenuhi dengan hampir semua mainan bayi itu. Di pojok ruangan, Athrun dan Kira mengobrak-abrik kotak mainan.

"Aku dapat! Cag'lli pasti lebih suka mainanku."

"Enggak! Caggy pasti lebih suka mainanku!" Athrun berseru.

Keduanya berbalik, bersiap berlari, ketika mereka melihat Via di ambang pintu memandang penuh selidik.

"Eh? Bunda kok udah pulang?"

"Tante perginya cepet banget, sih?"

Keduanya bertanya dengan muka muram.

000

A/N:

Empat bulan: bayi mulai mengeluarkan suara yang berhubungan dengan emosi mereka.

Tujuh bulan: tangan bayi terampil menggenggam.

Maa, info lebih lanjut, silakan mencari sendiri~ See ya another time!


	4. Manis vs Cantik

**Happy Family**

by: nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

"Kira, Caggy cantik, ya?"

Kira memandangi adiknya yang tidur beberapa detik sebelum menengok pada Athrun dengan tatapan _'kamu bercanda apa seriusan?' _

"Caggy itu manis, Ath," respon Kira seolah yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal yang diketahui semua orang.

"Caggy itu cantik!"

"Manis."

"Cantik."

"Manis!"

"Cantik! Pokoknya cantik! Titik!" seru Athrun kesal kemudian berlari ke teras belakang dimana orang tuanya bercakap-cakap dengan pasangan Hibiki. "Mama."

Lenore memangku Athrun, lalu bertanya: "Kenapa cemberut, Athrun?"

Kira datang kemudian langsung duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

Athrun membuang muka. "Kira bilang Caggy manis. Padahal kan cantik."

"Caggy itu manis!"

"Cantik!"

"Manis!"

Keempat orang dewasa di teras itu saling memandang kemudian tertawa bersama.

Patrick berdehem kecil, meminta perhatian dua bocah yang masih bertengkar itu. "Bagaimana kalau Cagalli itu manis _dan_ cantik, hmm?"

"Memangnya bisa, Om?" tanya Kira tidak percaya.

"Bisa, _dong_. Kayak putri dalam dongeng gitu," jawab Patrick penuh percaya diri. "Kira percaya Om, _deh_. Om kan nggak pernah bohong."

Kira mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan puas, menerima jawaban ayah Athrun itu.

Athrun yang ada di pangkuan ibunya ikut mengangguk dan menyuarakan kesimpulan: "Ohhh, berarti Caggy itu manis dan cantik. Kita berdua sama-sama betul, _dong_, Kira."

"Hu'uh." Kira mengiyakan. "Athrun, ayo kita main tamiya!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Ayo!"

Dan sahabat yang hanya berbeda usia beberapa bulan itu pun segera berkejaran masuk rumah. Orang tua keduanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah antik keduanya itu.

000

A/N:

A short one.

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them :"3/

See ya another time! 'v')b


End file.
